The Last Bang Of The Clock
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ONE-SHOT :: Lenalee POV'S :: DEATH-FIC :: O último "bang" do relógio a matou.


* * *

**_The Last Bang Of The Clock_**

_O último "bang" do relógio a matou.  
_

**De: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Tique taque tique, taque._**

_

* * *

  
_

O relógio parecia torturá-la com aquele barulho. Chegava a ferir seus ouvidos, tamanho o silêncio daquele QG. Não teria mais barulhos, não teria mais ruídos, não teria mais **ninguém**.

A guerra já acabou, e eles também.

**Você os viu morrer, Lenalee. Eles não mais voltaram.**

Ela não queria acreditar. Não podia.

Onde está seu irmão para afanar-lhe os cabelos e dizer que está tudo bem? Onde está Allen, Lavi, Kanda e os outros?

**Morreram. Aceite isso.**

* * *

**_Tique taque tique, taque._**

* * *

- Alguém...? – Chamou. O eco levou. E voltou sem resposta.

Estava no seu antigo quarto. Olhou em volta – mesmo com os olhos rasos de lágrimas – lembrava-se da sua cama sempre bem arrumada, de seu quarda-roupa bem rústico em um canto e uma estante de livros em outro. Olhando agora, só os via cobertos por um pano branco que mesclava com uma grossa camada de poeira acumulada e teias de aranha por todos os lados.

Levantou-se e saiu correndo dali. O corredor antes era bem arejado, limpo e iluminado. A escuridão agora tomava conta dele e o consumia a ponto de não poder mais enxergar seu fim.

**Tem medo dos fantasmas de seu passado?**

Estava em pânico, virou-se e, pois a correr. O poço onde um dia Hevlaska estava praticamente se desmanchando devido ao tempo, estava comprometido.

A cantina não tinha mais exorcistas felizes, Allen comendo desesperadamente, Lavi rindo dele, Kanda comendo soba, Miranda, Tiedoll, Chaoji, Krory. Só restaram vasilhas cumuladas e sujas – que já fedia putridamente, mesas quebradas e cadeiras tortas.

**Não vê que só restou você?**

Abriu com um estrondo a sala dos chefes. Barulho oco de madeira desgastada, poeira levantada, folhas antigas que voaram, e aquele _maldito silêncio._

* * *

**_Tique taque tique, taque._**

_Era o relógio de Miranda._

_Ele contava seus últimos minutos._

_Mesmo que ela não saiba._

* * *

Levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando abafar o barulho e quase arrancou os cabelos enquanto derramava mais lágrimas. Aquele sentimento de nostalgia tirava o ar de seus pulmões, fazia suar frio, temer de angústia e estrangulá-la de saudades.

_- EI! LENALEE TROUXE CAFÉ! – Mal chegava à sala e via várias pessoas pra cima dela – mais exatamente – para a bandeja que carregava. Cheia de xícaras de café._

_- Só assim para me manter acordado – Jerry sempre falava._

_- Que nada, você que é muito preguiçoso – Johnny falava e já corria, pois sabia que levaria um cascudo. Tapp e os outros só de divertiam._

_Depois, entrava na sala de Komui como se estivesse pisando em ovos para não amassar os milhares de papeis que estavam no chão. Tirava livros e livros de cima da mesa e encontrava seu irmão, dormindo e babando em cima dos relatórios._

_- Trouxe café. – Nunca, em toda sua vida, viu alguém que se animava tanto com uma caneca de café de coelho. Isso sempre lhe fazia rir._

**Hoje lhe faz chorar. É só isso que você sabe fazer mesmo.**

**Você foi fraca, Lenalee. Eles morreram em nome do mundo, largaram mão de seus sonhos para que outras pessoas pudessem realizar os seus. Eles lutaram até não terem mais forças para empunhar suas armas, caíram e não tiveram mais força para levantarem. Eles venceram**

**E você perdeu.**

_Não... Por favor... Pare..._

**Difícil ouvir a verdade de cada um.**

_Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?_

**Eu sou sua consciência. Você sabe disso. A verdade machuca nossos corações e os fazem sangrar, mas sem a verdade, eles não podem cicatrizar.**

**Mas o seu nunca vai se curar.**

**Lembrasse da arma do Cross? Ainda está confiscada na gaveta de Komui.**

**Isso mesmo, não tenha tremedeira agora, o que é ruim já passou. Ela está carregada.**

**Coloque-a contra sua cabeça.**

**Atire.**

BAMG!

Ela não hesitou em puxar o gatilho.

* * *

_O relógio parou._

_A vida durou um segundo._

_Ou um segundo que durou toda uma vida?_

* * *

**N/a: **_SIM, EU MATEI A LENALEE. *0* #Sai feliz pulando que nem um Bambi que acabou de tomar guaraná em pó# 8D  
_


End file.
